patts_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 16: Death of a Companion
London, December of 1863, the time when Queen Victoria ruled over the land. It was a peaceful time when people called upon each other in their time of need. Well, more so in Dan’s memory at least. The railways were just beginning to be built and there was much work to be had. Under the speed the construction was going, it was never going to be open in time. It was true, that Dan was a major contribution to the effort and was the one to push it along even further. It was him that made sure the railways were open early that next month. London, January of 1864, the railways were finally open, and on time to note. The fact they were astounded the whole country. Except for one person, of course. He was the one to get them moving. Yet, there was something in him that bothered the other half of him. He didn’t feel like he had to come back, yet, there he was. He was back there with his companion. How, more so why, did he think of the time. It was that girl, wasn’t it? Coraline Andre. Yes, yes, that was the reason. She was the one who almost made off with the— That’s too far forward. Let’s rewind back to the beginning of 1864 with Dan’s first temporary battle with death. He stayed at the old abandoned boarding school just off the coast of Devon. It was a quint place, nothing too shabby for the time being. Sure, there were mice and insects, but that beats living on the street. Plus, the school was never to be destroyed no matter what. Rumors were that were was a demon living in the place. Of course, Dan wasn’t that demon. No, it was said to be the ghost of a young girl, approximately twelve of age. Her name was, indeed, Coraline Andre. The sad part of the whole tale was that she took her own life after being humiliated in front of the whole school; with the side of bullying, of course. What Dan doesn’t understand is how Coraline could be haunting him today with a human body to add to the fire. That and what made it so dark. “Dan, Dan, wake up!” A voice called out. Hands on his shoulders shook him and water droplets hit his face. He slowly opened his eyes to see Halley crying over him. “Dan! Thank god you’re alright! I was worried sick! Yo-you just fell over and didn’t move a muscle.. I thought you died.. You didn’t even breathe!” Dan put his hand on the top of her head and smiled at her. He said: “It’s alright, my dear. I’m here now, and I’m not going anywhere for a while. Now, if you’ll help me up, I can get you out of here and show you around, if you’d like. We’re in London in 1864! I’m almost positive you would want to— “I want to stay here with you.” Halley said firmly. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. It was unusually that she wouldn’t want to go out and explore. Unusual wasn’t even close to the right word to explain what’s happening to her right now. She must have been changed when they went back in time. That would explain.. No, because there have been many others that have never been like this. So many, Dan lost count. It must have been— That’s when it hit him, she wasn’t changed in anyway, she wasn’t even herself. She was possessed by Coraline. He had to do something, but what could he possibly do? “Dear, come with me outside. You need some fresh air.” “Oh, it’s perfect in here, I’ve never had as much fresh air as before. This school gives better air than anywhere else we’ve ever been!” She said as she spun around the room. She stopped by the window and looked out upon the area. “I’ve always enjoyed the fresh air of the third level, but I’ve hated this school for the longest time. The preppy girls and their clique were always picking on the one young nerd girl. They were able to push her around and make her do what they wanted her to. Hell, they made her almost into a slave; it ended, however, when I killed her. Now, I’m just a ghost of her; yes, I am that young nerd girl. But you remember that, don’t you Jimmy? You remember the note I gave you that they took and read it aloud. That love note that pushed me over the edge. I couldn’t live another day when you laughed at me. Why?” She turned to him. “Why did you laugh at me?” Dan, confused, answered the best he could. “Well, I wasn’t laughing at you, but instead with you. I thought you were joking when you gave that note. Honest, I did. They didn’t help it either. They laughed, then you did as well. I’m sorry, Coraline.. I really am sorry.” He embraced her, but she pushed him away. "I don't want your pity anymore. I want you to learn how I suffered. All those painful nights when I cried myself to sleep. I want you to feel the same as I did and cry like a baby." Halley's body said as it opened the window and it stuck its head out. "Good bye, Jimmy." With that, the body fell from the third story building and landed awkwardly. The right leg was bent all the way back and the neck was at an inaccessible angle. Her face looked back up to the window as Dan stared down at the body. He couldn't believe his eyes, yet there it was. He wish he could have saved the girl when he had the chance; now that he thinks about it, maybe he did laugh at her and not with. He remembers it clearly now, it truly was his fault. He even laughed into her face. What was wrong with him; was he always like that; or was it... No, no, it couldn't be that. That is impossible and still is. He isn't sure exactly what Freeman was talking about when he was told about that. That was not even something one can imagine. Maybe, though, maybe he should go talk with the Doctor now and see exactly what's up with that.